


Sanity

by turntechmakarahead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechmakarahead/pseuds/turntechmakarahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so heres a quick Gamtav I wrote, its really short and kind of sadstuck.<br/>It made me cry a lot xD<br/>Hopefully you like it!<br/>Let me know if you want me to add on and I will!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanity

Tavros sat outside the cage and shook hard.  
He stared into the darkness and sighed.  
"Gam..i wish you were here..like here..and you could just...everyone's leaving me..rufioh left and he hasn't been back in weeks..even kurloz stopped talking to me..he only talks to highblood now..I'm so scared..nobody will even look at me cause you're here.." he started to cry.  
He was so alone and the only one who could fix it was locked up because though he was calm with him, nobody trusted him.  
He stared at his lap as long, boney fingers gripped his shirt and yanked the bull into the bars, so hard he could feel the bruises forming on his face and shoulders and the blood beginning to trickle down his cheek and mix with the tears.  
His eyes widened and he stared into the ever growing darkness as a sharp, wicked grin began to form and a low growl erupted.  
"Um G-Gamzee?.."  
The grin turned into a soft lazy expression as a painted face was brought to his.  
He laid his forehead against the bars where Tavros's now throbbing head lay.  
"....it's gonna be okay Tavbro..you're not alone..I'll get better..I promise..and we can be together forever..and we'll hide from everyone..we'll show them all...you never give up on me..I love you I need you..I'll get better..we'll be together..it'll be Okay.."  
He kissed him sweetly, as best as he could minus the bars, his tight grip turning into a loving hold as he tried to move closer and his free hand held his as Tavros tried in return to get through the bars to the shaking clown.  
His long, boney arms snaking through the bars and holding him close, managing to get him into his chest and pet him.  
Finally, Tavros felt safe, he felt like Gamzee wasn't just babbling as usual.  
He truly was trying to get better, to show everyone he was okay and could handle his freedom.  
That even a cage couldn't keep him.from being with the one thing that keeps him sane.


End file.
